RvB: Frozen
by AuthorDude99
Summary: It occurs to me that there are Freelancer that recover or Destroy the tech from dead Freelancers. So who went to recover Carolina? Why didn't he or she report Carolina as alive? Why does Carolina look the same way she did all those years ago? Am I the only one who realizes that there are two states named Carolina, North & South Carolina? Read this for answers.


**I don't own Red Vs. Blue; I only own the Recovery Agent and- **

* * *

><p><em>Sidewinder, many years ago<em>

"Alice," a dark blue and white Freelancer asked in a mild southern accent, "is agent Carolina's signal near by?"

"Yes, X," the black and blue AI reported, "she should be a few feet from us."

Okay, I should clarify a few things first. The reason why Alice isn't named after a Greek letter is because she's a full AI that was created by X to be his personal AI. The reason for X's name his because he's Recovery 10, but the name just stuck. Why are they important? You'll see.

"Alice, activate the inferred," X ordered.

"Sir?" Alice questioned.

"Alice," X said in a voice that ment 'just do it".

"Yes sir," the AI complied, activating the armor enhancement. It was simple what X was going to use it for: he was gonna find Agent Carolina's heat signature in all this snow. Should be a snap with it being real frickin' cold.

"Heat signature detected," Alice reported.

"Roger," X replied, "location?"

"X," a voice said behind the Freelancer and his AI. X turned to see Carolina, haft buried in hard, cold snow with no helmet.

"Agent Carolina," X said, rushing to her side. He took a scan of her vitals, and didn't like the results.

"My scans reveal that you're not going to make it," Alice stated to the aqua Freelancer.

"Well, I knew I was going to go out sometime," Carolina stated, trying to get up and failing, "just didn't expect to go out because of Maine."

"You're not going out just yet," X reassured, getting out his med-kit.

"X, I don't see what we can do for her," Alice stated, "from my scans, she loosing internal body heat, has multiple bone fractures, and is bleeding internal. I can't even deduce how she survived!"

"Your name stands for 'Artificial Logistics Intelligence for Computerized Enhancement' and you still can't figure out what I'm gonna do," X snapped, getting out a vile lapeled 'CRYO'.

"Wait, you're gonna inject that into her!?" Alice questioned.

"Yep," her partner said, filling a vaccine with the vile's contents.

"But Cryo is only used to treat third-degree burns on the spot!" the AI stated, "I can't even imagine what would happen if you treat her with it here!"

"That's the flaw in every AI; no matter how complex, you always have no imagination," X sated.

"What's going on?" Carolina said, struggling to stay concuss.

"I'm going to inject you with Cryo," X explained, gesturing to the vaccine, "in theory, with the cold, this should put you into subtended animation."

"Do it," she order, closing her eyes.

X took the vaccine and injected it into her neck. He proceeded to reach into the bag he had been carrying around, and pulled out Carolina's helmet and put it on her head.

"I'll see you when you wake up, Karolina," X promised, getting up from his crouched position and put hand to his comlink. "Recovery 10 to _Bird of Pray_, come in," he said into the comlink.

"_This is Capt. Visitor of the _Bird of Pray_, we hear you loud and clear_," a male voice from the comm replied, "_status on the recovery of Agent Carolina's equipment._"

"Armor location unknown, sir," X lied.

"_Well, we don't have anymore time to wast here_," Capt. Visitor stated, "_head to extraction point for pick up. See ya there, X_."

"Roger," the recovery agent complied. He then reach of his bag and pulled out a data pad. "Begin recording," he said into it.

"Freelancer Agent North Carolina. Status: deceased. Cause of death: defenestration. Body: unrecoverable. Armor: unrecoverable. Killer: Agent Maine. Location of death: Sidewinder. Report given by Recovery Agent 10. Alternant name: Agent South Carolina. End recording." X reported into the data pad.

"You realize that you lied on your report?" Alice questioned.

"Yes," was all her partner had to say.

"You realize that you could be court marshaled for this?" the AI questioned.

"Yes," X replied.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm making sure that at least one Freelancer survives all this," X explains, "with Agent Maine appearing to be the one killing Freelancer and stealing their AIs, a have to make sure that there's at least one surviver."

"And you do not have faith in Agent Washington?" the AI asked.

"It's most likely that he will be discharged and sent to an asylum," X estimates. "or he'll accidentally shoot himself," he jokes.

"Humor?" Alice asks.

"Not my best one," X admits.

"You should leave the jokes to Gamma," the AI suggests.

"Ya, maybe," is all that X says.

* * *

><p><em>After the Meta gets chucked off that cliff.<em>

"She's coming around," Carolina hears a voice say. She's been in suspended animation for far too long. She starts to see a light and she opens her eyes. She's exactly where she was when she was put into her deathless slumber. She finds that the voice was coming from a UNSC marine, one of two, the other checking something else.

"Ma'm, can you tell me what you're doing here?" the closer solder asks.

"What's going on?" Carolina asks, "who are you? Where's X?"

"Settle down," the solder order, "we where sent to recover the Meta's body when we found you."

"What the hell's a Meta?" Carolina snaps, looking to where the other solder was, finding that he was crouching over Agent Maine's dead body.

"Maine!" she screamed, trying to run toward his body but stumbling several times.

"Ma'm, calm down," the first solder orders, gripping the Freelancer's shoulder armor, "you're suffering from malnutrition and lack of body heat. You're no condition to move."

"Is the Meta dead?" a voice says. Carolina turns her head to see a purple Spartan with a medical scanner and a rocket launcher.

"Who the hell is that!?" the Freelancer asks.

"I'm medical officer DuFresne, but everyone calls me Doc," the spartan answers.

"Okay, Doc," Carolina snaps, trying to get up, "why are you with marines?"

"I'm here just in case the Meta's still alive, I put them back together," Doc states.

Carolina had small laugh at that but it made her lungs hurt, making her wince and grasp her chest with her right arm.

"Doc, what's wrong with her? " the first solder asks.

After a quick scan, the medic was ready to diagnose.

"Her lungs are having trouble adjusting to cold," Doc reported, "nothing to be worried about."

"She has a rare form of asthma," the solder over the Meta's body said, pointing his rifle at his fellow solders. "Her lungs are more sensitive to cold than a normal person," he continued.

"How did you know that?" Carolina asked in amazement.

"Because," he said, taking off his helmet to reveal his face, black and gray hair, and brown eyes, "you told me."

"Cal!" Carolina said, getting up to run to him.

"What the hell's going on!?" the first marine asks, "Prvt. O'Malley, you didn't say you knew her."

"First off, my name isn't O'Malley; that was just an allis. My real name is California," the rogue marine said, loading his gun, "and second, you didn't ask."

"Oh, son of a-" the marine says as his head get's shot of his shoulders.

"Why the heck did you do that?" Doc asked.

"Because it was ether my or him," California stated, "and I have things to do."

"Are you gonna kill me, now?" Doc whimpered.

"No," California said, "you go back to Valhala and do whatever."

"Okay," Doc said, running away.

"Who killed Maine?" Carolina asks.

"You're not gonna believe it," her fellow freelancer reassured.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere between Sidewinder and Valhala<em>

"Are we there yet?" Caboose asked.

"For the sixty-forth time, Prvt. Caboose," Wash said, turning to the sim trooper, "we're not there yet."

"You counted?" Tucker asks.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I have to drive," Wash states.

After ten minuets, Caboose asked "Are we there yet?" again.

"Caboose, I swear to God, if you ask that again, I'll-" Tucker threatened before feeling something hit his solder. All he said was "Uh?" before flying of the Hornet, screaming. In hid air, he felt a hand choking the back of his neck.

"What the-?" he said before being interrupted.

"I didn't know I had a fan club," Carolina's voice said.

"Great, a girl has me in a choke hold," Tucker said sarcastically. Just then, the Blue's Hornet flue up.

"Unknown solder, put down Prvt. Tucker down or will be forced to take lethal actions," Wash's voice commanded.

"I don't that will be necessary, Wash," Carolina says dropping Tucker to the ground.

"I don't believe it," the fake Church states.

"Tucker, you never said you had a sister," Caboose stupidly says.

"She's not my sister!" Tucker says.

"The name's Carolina," the aqua freelancer states, "and you're gonna help me get Epsilon out."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you like that?<strong>

**Now, I'm going to have a little contest. If you can guess Agent California's real name, I'll give that person info on X.**

**Note: I didn't misspell Carolina's name. I just like the idea of her real name being Karolina.**

**Well, review & rate (don't follow, this is a one-shot), don't feed the trolls and I'll see ya later, lovelies!**


End file.
